thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Bears
Bears is a engineer infantry in the Russian elite formation Spetsnaz Guard Brigades, the most powerful within the Russian Armed Forces. Overview Bears are the SGB's engineer unit comparable to the Enforcers Grenadiers and the JSF Pioneers. Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Spetsnaz Guard Bears don't let this hinder them. Bears are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation, and while it's not wise to deploy them against riflemen, they can do well against gunships and armored vehicles when behind sufficient cover or properly garrisone . They carry Kornet RPG launchers, AK-77s and PP3000 sub machine guns. They can take down most amoured enemies in range when they are in cover, but are still vulnerable to riflemen. When upgraded they can upgrade satelite uplinks faster and can deploy RU-20 Bodyguards to defend them. Bears can be upgraded to unlock anti tank grenades and later flamethrowers augmenting their attacks against tanks and infantry respectively. Bears are extremaly versatile being able, like all engineers, to take on most enemy threats when in cover; however their ability to gain grenade launchers and then flamethrowers gives them strong anti armor and anti infantry capabilities. Their ability to lay anti-tank and anti-helo mines also improves their usefullness being able to block routes of attack against all enemy targets. Technological Overview Primary Armament - AK-74 assault rifles, PP3000 submachine guns, Mini Kornet K RPG launcher Secondary/Heavy Armaments - Anti-tank grenades, Anti-tank & anti-Helo mines, Flamethrowers Special features- Can take advantage of cover, Garrison buildings, Capture and upgrades uplinks. If you compare the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears to engineers from the Joint Strike Force or the European Enforcer Corps, you may think that they are not as well-equipped and less effective, but looks can be deceiving. All the equipment used by the Bears is battle-proven. It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done. The same can be said for the Bears themselves. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear. Basically they are crude but effective. SGB Bears have an assortment of explosive and support weapons in their arsenal. One especially terrifying weapon deployed by these units is the RP-Z3, a rocket-propelled projectile launcher which is loaded with a warhead that contains numerous incendiary pellets. The SGB can also deploy anti-tank hand grenades and poison gas for clearing buildings. For anti-armor use, the unit uses shoulder-launched Mini-Kornet-K HEAT missiles. These units can even deploy the AHM-500 an anti-helicopter landmine. This system can fill the sky with nearly 30kg of explosive bomblets when its sensors detect an enemy unit flying overhead. Even with all this firepower, Bears are still not properly equipped to deal with infantry threats. They are equipped with a personal PP3000 sub machinegun for defense, but will be easily outgunned by the assault rifles of rifleman units. Bear Upgrades Attack *Fragmentation RPG - Increased damage, Cost-100,000CR, Recruit Rank *Range Finder - Increased attack range, Cost- 300,000CR, Regular *Anti-Tank Grenades - Special attack: grenade attack, Cost- 900,000Cr, Hardened rank *Flamethrower - Special attack: flame thrower, Cost-1,200,000CR, Hardened rank Defense *Field Combat training - Increased hit points, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Heavy body armour - Increased hit points, Cost 300,000Cr, Regular rank Ability *Sentry - Deploy drones to guard secured uplink, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Anti-Tank mines - Enables the planting of minefields, Cost- 300,000CR, Regular rank *Anti-Helo mines - Enables minefields to be effective against both ground and air units, Cost-900,000Cr, Regular rank *Trap Scanner - Enemy Minefields within line of sight can be detected and defused, Cost- 1,200,000, Hardened rank *Combat support - Restores shields of an allied unit, Cost 1,500,000CR, Veteran Rank Bear Callsigns Bear callsigns usually refer to some sort of animal, most of them being considered aggresive. *Badger *Blackbear *Gremlin *Grizzly *Wild Boar *Snowcat *Fire Ant *Termite Notes Bears' armament is an interesting mixture of real- and semi-real-world weapons. PP-3000 is likely an upgraded version of the KBP Instrument Design Bureau PP-2000, a Russian take on the Personal Defense Weapon. Rather than using a proprietary cartridge like the P90 or MP7, is uses the classic 9x19 Para, but is rated to fire 7N21 and 7N30 overpressurized armor-piercing versions of it - same as the Yarigyn MP-443 Grach handgun. The Russians also have a special-purpose 9mm cartridge, the 9x21, and a handgun and a submachine gun chambered for it, but its use is limited to the FSB. Seeing the full-length AK-74 in the hands of combat engineers is surprising. The extremely compact AKS-74U is a more logical choice, and the new AK-105 is an intermediate between the two in terms of barrel length. All fire the standart 5,45 mm, and are 70% compatible in terms of spare parts. The launchers are even more interesting. They appear to be the old RPG-7, which is almost as iconic as the Bazooka, and is still in use with the Russians, although a replacement, the RPG-26, has already been revealed. The RPG-7s key advantage is versatility - it can fire at least 5 types of rocket: standart shaped charge, anti-infantry fragmentating, tandem shaped charge to penetrate reactive armor, thermobaric and even flame-supressing (they have a firefighting version of the T-55 tank, too). The particular weapon, the "Mini Kornet K", is supposed to be an "dumb" RPG. But KBP manufactures a wide variety of "instruments", all of them lethal (pistols, SMGs, PDWs, silent .50 sniper rifles, carbines, hunting rifles, automated AA guns, Gatling guns, guided artillery shells, ATGMs, active defense systems...), including the 9M133 Kornet anti-tank laser-guided missle (NATO: AT-14 "Spriggan"), which is a crew-operated weapon that definitely needs the Mini prefix to become shoulder-fired. Although the weapon in the game behaves almost like a rocket, making a beamriding missle compatible with RPG-7 is an achievement in itself. Furthermore, the RP-Z mentioned in background material is inferior to the actual choice of thermobaric weapons available to the Bears: the RPO-A stand-alone rocket launcher, as well as warheads for both RPG-7 and Kornet. The aforementioned RPO-A is officialy called "flamethrower", because it's used for bunker clearing - everything and everyone inside is either crushed by the blast wave or incenerated by the super-hot explosion. Category:Infantry